Lirei and Zia
Lirei Breedhttp://mamodospells.wikia.com/index.php?title=Haru_and_Tatch&action=edit&section=3 *Hybrid **Mamodo/Human Agehttp://mamodospells.wikia.com/index.php?title=Haru_and_Tatch&action=edit&section=4 *14 years old Descriptionhttp://mamodospells.wikia.com/index.php?title=Haru_and_Tatch&action=edit&section=5 *Black hair tied into two buns, lavender eyes with brown specks, wears a red chinese shirt with white pants, lavender kong fu shoes. Family *Parents **'Father:' Wonrei ***Mamodo **'Mother:' Li-en ***Human Power *Boren *Regaruk *Rerudo *Go Boren *Go Regaruk *Rau Dibauren *Ganzu Boren *Gar Regaruk *Go Rerudo Zia Bell Breedhttp://mamodospells.wikia.com/index.php?title=Haru_and_Tatch&action=edit&section=3 *Mamodo (Fraternal Twins) Agehttp://mamodospells.wikia.com/index.php?title=Haru_and_Tatch&action=edit&section=4 *6 years old Descriptionhttp://mamodospells.wikia.com/index.php?title=Haru_and_Tatch&action=edit&section=5 *Dark pink hair going down to her ears, pink eyes with brown specks, mamodo markings going down both eyes. Wears a red dress shirt, blue skirt that goes down pass her knees, red shoes with blue laces. Family *Parents **'Father:' Zatch **'Mother:' Tia **'Fraternal Twin Brother:' Tatch Power *Shield/Lightning Both Spellbook Color *Dark Pink Spells *'Saiker:' (Attack) Zia swipes one hand across firing a trail of dark-pink electricity that shocks whoever it hits. *'Zaioshi:' (Defense) A dark pink dome like shield with electric charge formed from Zia's hand that surrounds either Zia or anyone else. *'Saikerdor:' (Immobilize) A dark-pink ball of energy fired from Zia's hand that magnetize whoever it hits to metal. *'Chajiru Zaifodon:' (Ultimate Attack) Zia raise her hands in the air and summons a giant sword charge with electricity held by a goddess, powered by her anger, that she can throw at any enemy to attack. *'Ma Rashield:' (Defense) A pink disc like shield with lightning center formed from Zia's hand that bounces all attacks that hits it back at the attacker with electric charge. *'Saikerga:' (Super Attack) Zia swipes both of her hands together firing a stronger version of Saiker. *'Saizaruk:' (Assist) Zia's body glows rainbow colors as her natural abilities are increased multiple times for 30 seconds. No other spell can be use while *'Saikerzem:' (Assist) A dark-pink ball of energy fired from Zia's hand that stores up electricity in whatever it hits. If any of Zia's spells comes in contact with Saikerzem'' ''then 'Saikerzem' will implode making it several times stronger. If multiple Saikerzem hits multiple objects that are somehow allign, any of Zia's spells will fallow the alignment getting stronger with each Saikerzem that implodes until it hits the final target. If Saikerzem hit one of Zia's shields, then the shield becomes stronger. *'Giga Ra Zaioshi:' (Defense) A Zaioshi that surrounds the enemy from Zia's hand that bounces any attacks fired inside it that hits the barrier back at the attaker. *'Gar Saiker:' (Attack) Zia has her hands wide apart as she starts spinning rapidly firing multiple Saikers around her. *'Teosaiker:' (Super Attack) Zia swipes both hands together firing a bigger stronger version of both Saiker and Saikerga. *'Zaifojio:' (Recovery) A dark pink lightning fires down and hits whoever Zia directs it to, recovering their body and strength from within for 1 or 2 spells. If the target is hit by Saikerzem, then the power of Saikerzem takes effect increasing the power of Zaifojio. *'Chajiru Ma Rashield:' (Ultimate Defense) Zia summons a giant Ma Rashield 'held by a goddess from her hands, increased by Zia's will to protect, that bounces attacks that hits it back at the attacker with electric charge. *'Rima Chajiru Ma Rashield: (Ultimate Defense) Zia summons two Chajiru Ma Rashields 'that she can move with both her hands with the same power of Chajiru Ma Rashield. *'Chajiru Saikerdon: (Attack/Defense) A giant Saikerdor fired from Zia's hand that repells attacks around it, and attracts enemies within the center and shocks them. *'Excellous Saikerga:' (Super Attack) Zia swipes both her hands together firing a giant Saikerga 'with trails of energy coming off the center to form it into an arrow. *'Chajiru Renzo Zaifodon: (Ultimate Attack) Zia summons a stronger version of Chajiru Zaifodon except the sword is made out of lightning